darkmetalfandomcom-20200223-history
1-15-18:LOG:New Wolf in Town
THE VENUE Elysian Park - Stadium Cliff Eventually all the paths converge before the biggest of the faults in the rock; some twenty five meters across between the cliff walls atop which the remains of the old stadium stand. That cliff face is pitted with caverns and small caves, some of which weep moisture from tiny underground springs. The greater exposure to sunlight in the largest of the cracks has brought some stunted flora into life, cactus and grasses grow intermittently on shelves in the rock wall. Here a small camp rests beneath an overhanging ledge. Rocks and sandbags surround the inner perimeter to a crumbling height of four feet, providing cover and impeding entrance. The back of the camp is built against the rock wall where small caves provide shelter for the weary or wounded. A second outer perimeter has been created to create a deadzone which is filled with fine gravel and sand. THE PLAYERS Andrea This pretty young woman stands at about 5'8" tall, though may appear a bit taller due to her narrow frame. Warm hazel eyes stand out on fair skin and straw-blonde hair, perfectly straight and cut at a ragged angle along her jawline. Her lips, faint pink with some gloss, are almost always set in a serious look. Her ears are adorned only with a pair of simple diamond studs through her earlobes. Her lithe frame is clad in a baggy black fleece jacket and shiny black jogging pants. Over her feet are a pair of simple, dingy white sneakers. On her back she's wearing a large hiking backpack, the kind you could probably carry an entire campground in. It's obviously not full to capacity, but she could be carrying all her worldly possessions in there without much problem. Lars Standing tall at 6'2", the gentleman has a fairly well built form. His face is scruff from shaving with a strong squarish jaw. A rather pronounced nose sets between two brilliantly blue eyes. A mop of dark blonde hair flows down from the top to his shoulders, having few curls in it. A rough and rugged outfit is worn comfortably yet deep in layers. A white teeshirt appears to be at its core, covered by a forest green and black plaid flannel shirt. Rolled up on the sleaves to his elbows, keeps it from getting in the way of any work needing be done. A grey suede vest lays over this with black padding where a gunstock would rest. A zipper runs the lenght to line this into his jacket. The jacket itself is thick worn leather, showing its age but given the proper care needed. A deep carmel brown with a wool lining, the colar is large and usually rolled outward. The pants are a sturdy denim, tripplestitched in many places. The jeans are tucked down into a pair of Wolverine brand steeltoed lumberjack work boots. THE SCENE Andrea sits on a convienient slab of broken wall, leaning with her elbows on her knees idly chewing on a granola bar. A large hiking backpack is at her feet, and it looks like she's waiting for someone, or something. Lars comes walking from one of the caves, stiffling a yawn with his fist as he moves to look out over the land. Fingers brush his hair back, that has gotten longer than he likes, steel eyes focused on the edge of the area before finally noticing Andrea. "Hey...morning." Andrea glances up, startled, eyes wide as she almost falls off her rock. "Holy sh-! Hi, uh, good morning! I didn't even realize there was anyone around." She quickly grabs her backpack as she gets to her feet and slings it over her shoulders. Grandfather says, "First learn stand, then learn fly. Nature rule." Lars turns, smirking then waves his hand dismissively. "Hey, don't worry. I've been away a while. I came through the Umbra." Thumbing back towards the cave. "You are fine, I'm not going to throw down with you. Well, unless you are trying to make trouble." Andrea frowns a little as she glances over her shoulder and jostles her backpack a little, then looks back to Lars. "Um... right, okay." She smiles and relaxes. "No, no trouble. Is this, uh, is there a Red Rock campground around here?" she asks cautiously. Lars looks out, "Well there is a compound with camping closer to the city. For family, fullblood, kin, what have you. I don't think we have met before, you from around here?" He turns his gaze towards her, focused, looking her over more critically. Andrea shakes her head and smiles as she walks closer. "No, just got here from Boston, actually," she says as she holds her hand out. "I'm Andrea. I'll probably be staying a while if that's not going to cause any problems." Carefully looking at the hand, he thrusts his own out, shaking it. "Lars Samuelsen of the mighty Get of Fenris. . I hail from the northern lands to which I entered Gaia's grace. Rite named Wyrm'sBane, I am Rotagar in moon, homid by birth, and Fostern by rank. I am of the GDI under Garm and to which we server Gaia as her warriors." He pauses, "Not like there are many here anymore. Even the pack is all gone." Andrea bites her lip a little as she shakes his hand and listens to his introduction. "Um... it's a pleasure. Andrea Howard-Chapman of the Silver Fangs of Boston... last of their kind, it seems. Uh... not too sure about the rest of it, to be honest. Everyone was killed before I got to learn much." Lars grins, "One of the last at least. Well, maybe I can help you with the rest of it. I mean, with so few of us left, we have to lean on each other." Pausing, "Come on...you can stay with me for now...I'm not letting you chill in some tent..." He starts off towards a path. "I'm parked over here." Andrea smiles in relief and follows along. "Thank you, that's very kind. You're Get? You're much nicer than I'd heard," she says with a little laugh. Lars chuckles."We arn't all bad, we are just passionate. Passionate in war and at peace, nothing half way, eh?" Lars takes the Range Rover aerodyne to the Garou grounds near Pasadina. Coming around he opens her door with the hiss of the enviroseals releasing. "Here we are." Grandfather says, "First learn stand, then learn fly. Nature rule." Andrea mutters "yes, yes" to herself, then climbs out, dragging her backpack with her as she looks around. "Wow," she laughs, "this is much nicer than the old stadium ruins." Lars nods as he points towards the Garden Manor. "My place is around back if you want to come? You could get cleaned up, I can cook us a little something." Andrea lays her hand on her stomach as she laughs a little. "Oh, something to eat would be -great-. I've had nothing but granola bars for days." Lars leads the way, dropping the keys on the counter and walking in. It looks mostly emtpy, the last few years being sparse, alot of the area outside grown over by nature. As he walks to the fridge, he pulls out some meat, vegitables and cheese, having restocked lately. "So, what sounds good....what is your tribe by the way?" Andrea keeps her backpack close as she takes a seat at the table, slouching back and relaxing, her backpack on the floor by her side. "Silver Fangs," she says. "My father was king, or whatever the term is... not that that counts for much out here in LATMA," she says with a faint grin. "As for food, whatever you have handy is fine, I'm not picky." Lars slides forward some venisen, cheese and greenbeans. "The meat is dried and if you are staying, I'll get more supplies while you are here." Leaning his elbows on the counter, he watches her. "Dad is king..that is still something, even here. Are you kin or fullblooded?" Andrea nods and leans forward to start eating. She's obviously famished but sits up straight and carefully uses her fork and knife. "Thank you very much, this is delicious." After another bite, she swallows then replies, "Fullblooded? You mean, like, able to shift? Yep. Though I've only done it once. Father was going to have, uh, some sort of ceremony for me but it got interrupted by, uh, everybody dying." She purses her lips for a moment as she looks at her food, then lets out a small laugh and goes back to eating. Lars reaches out, brushing her hair aside, "Hey slow down, can't have you choking on my watch, princess. Well ok, so you would be Cliath then...once you are rite named. I can show you the ropes....if you need a teacher." Andrea looks up, gratitude for the kind touch in her hazel eyes, but just grins a little as she chews. "Fine, fine. Cliath, huh? Okay, that sounds right, I think Father may have mentioned that to someone once, it sounds familiar. And yes, I -do- need a teacher, thank you. You, or anybody you might know." She laughs a little. "I can't be picky." She frowns a bit and glances down at her backpack, giving it a light kick. Thinking a moment, "Don't know any that are currently around other than me. I would be glad to teach you, as long as you don't mind roughing it with a Get. " Smirking, Lars folds his arms, "We don't hold back. Its all at 'em, full time, all the time." Grandfather says, "Looking? Found someone you have, I would say, hmmm?" Andrea rolls her eyes and gives her backpack a light kick again. "Jesus, yes," she says to herself, then smiles as she turns her attention back to Lars. "Sorry about that. But sure, I wouldn't mind at all. Father said I'd be leader of the tribe one day, maybe all the tribes, but that I'd have to earn it. So that sounds great to me." Lars looks at the pack. "What do you have in there? I can show you the room you can stay in if you want. I sleep on the loft up there, but figured I'd give you one of the guest rooms. Your own space, no one to mess with you. Well they have to go through me before they do." Grandfather says, "No such thing as bad student, only bad teacher. Teacher say, student do." Andrea looks a bit distracted as she sighs a little to herself, but doesn't say whatever's on her mind. "My backpack? Oh, uh... " She glances down again, frowns, the looks back to Lars and gives a slightly sheepish grin. "Family heirloom. A sword from the the first battle with the Black Spirals, if you can believe it. It's got the spirit of my great-grandfather, who likes to give me advice whether I need it or not." She chuckles a little, then gives Lars another sheepish look. Lars grins, "Well, sounds like someone needs to learn the rite of dedication. No reason you should keep that all bound up in a bag. It needs to be at your side at all times." Stepping closer, he looks down at her, "You know, its just us. I'm not going to let you come to harm. Whats on your mind, sugar?" Andrea looks up, eyebrows raised. "Uh, what?" She blinks up at him, a bit surprised and not sure how to interpret him getting closer. "Nothing, really. Just, Grandfather's been pretty chatty ever since you showed up, and it's a bit distracting." Lars smirks, hitting her shoulder. "Oh, whats he saying? Fangs always seem to think Get are just for battle. I mean, sure...we are great for that. When I spar, I fight until we pass out. But its full dedication." Chuckling deeply, "I can let you get settled in if you need some time to yourself." Andrea laughs as she grabs the chair to keep her balance after the hit on the shoulder. "No! Well, maybe." She laughs again. "But I've had a ton of time to myself already... Grandfather doesn't count," she says with another laugh. "It's honestly really nice to have someone I can talk to without worrying." Lars steadies her with a hand. "Well, we are all family even if different tribes. I am curious what he is saying but..then again, its just the old ghosts of us trying to direct our paths. You have to forge your own. You are a powerful warrior of Gaia and you have that power. And I will show you all that I know." Reaching out, he brushes her hair back again. "Its good to have someone around." Andrea smiles up at him. "Yeah. It's good to be around family again... even if it's kinda distant relatives." She grins a bit and then goes back to her food. "But, Grandfather, yeah, he never really says anything useful. Not often. Just telling me I should trust you, here's the teacher I've been looking for, blah blah." Lars laughs, "I'm not exactly the most conventional. Being a dark moon, I sometimes take indirect approaches, as is in our nature. What moon were you born under? And I do need to teach you dedication. It will keep that weapon with you...and allow you to keep your clothes when you shift." A pause, "not that my eyes would mind you messing that up a few times." Grandfather says, "Trust the quality of what you know, not quantity." Andrea nods, then blinks and blushes a little at the flirting. "Uh... well, that's one of the reasons I've only ever shifted once. I, uh... Father always always said how important it was to be careful and not break the veil. So, uh... " She blushes and laughs a little. "That and not wanting to be running around naked in public, y'know?" She takes another bite of food to give herself a moment to think, then asks, "Aren't, uh, what's the term? Fullbloods? Aren't we supposed to not get involved with each other or something?" Lars nods, "Full bloods are not supposed to mate, very strict and important rule there." He smirks and adds a wink, backing up so as not to crowd her. "Some still ..play or whatever. Truth be told, no harm in looking though, right?" Andrea blushes a bright pink. "Uh, no, I guess not?" Then she turns her attention back to eating, embarrassed that she's blushing. Lars chuckles, "Hey, its cool, don't worry. You are safe here, as I said. Well, when we are sparing I won't hold back but not going to let anyone rough you up, even tear a thread." Grandfather says, "That place... is strong with the corruption of the Wyrm. A domain of evil it is. In you must go." Andrea blinks and glances down at her bag as she chews her food, then looks back to Lars. "No, no, it's okay," she says after she swallows, smiling a little. "Sparring is sparring, fighting is fighting, I'm not worried about my clothes getting torn up, as long as I have extra," she says with a laugh. "People getting a look at, uh, 'the goods' is just part of it. It happens. Father just really impressed on me how important it was to never reveal myself, because we never know who's watching." She glances around a little and adds, "But I'm safe here, this is fine. He didn't mean -all- the time." Lars shakes his head. "Everyone in this compound, who is left, is safe to shift around. Feel free to shift as you need to, or want to. Once I show you how to dedicate your clothes, you can avoid being nude. " Andrea laughs and nods. "I appreciate that," she says, looking at him and blushing a little again. "Uh, about that... how soon can you teach me, do you think?" Lars rubs the back of his neck. "We could do it now if you have time. I could start a fire out back and we can do it there." Andrea's eyebrows go up. "Certainly! Yes please, that would be fantastic." She grins and kicks her backpack again. "Hear that, Grandfather? I won't have to worry about misplacing you. Yay." She laughs. Grandfather says, "Ahh... father. Powerful garou was he. Powerful garou." Lars ruffles Andrea's hair lightly and steps out on the back porch. Shedding his jacket, he crouches by the fire pit, organizing some wood and finally sitting. Tossing a match in, the fire starts slowly. Andrea grabs her backpack, and after stuffing another bite into her mouth, quickly follows along. "Oh, wow," she says, watching. "I expected to need some sort of giant bonfire or something." She glances around. "Should I sit across from you, next to you, or what?" Lars pats the spot next to him. "Here is fine. Its not a hard ceremony. You should be close enough to see how to do it." Pulling a knife out, "So, first.....what do you want to do..clothes or the weapon?" Andrea nods and sits down next to him, crossing her legs and holding her backpack in her lap. "All right," she says, grinning up at him. "As much as I'd like to not have to worry about being naked, let's do the sword first... that's a lot more important." She unfastens the clasps of her backpack and pulls out a long antique sword, obviously old but kept in good condition, though maybe not sharp enough anymore to be used as a weapon. "All right, Grandfather," she says to the sword. "This might tickle a little, maybe." Grandfather says, "Mudhole? Slimy? My home this is!" Lars grins, "Ok..this wont hurt it but notch out a little tiny bit of the handle with the knife here....." Flipping it over, he hands it to her. Andrea raises an eyebrow slightly and takes the knife, then hesitates a little before damaging the sword even a tiny bit. She frowns at it. "Oh get over it, Grandfather. You haven't had a scabbard for years already." She bites her lower lip a little as she concentrates, carefully scratching out a tiny sliver from the sword's leather grip. Lars pulls out a long metal spoon."Put it in the fire, burn it until you get ash..." Andrea nods and hands back the knife as she takes the spoon, then carefully puts the sliver of leather in it, and carefully puts it into the fire. Lars leans againat her shoulder, "Whisper to it, calling to the spirits, that it will become one with you, but keep burning it." Andrea nods to Lars, then nods to herself. "Yes," she murmurs to herself. Then, quietly, "Come to me, Grandfather. Sword of my father, sword of my father's father, symbol of my family, come to me. Join with me, let the cleansing flame bond you with the fire within me... " Lars puts his arm on hers, helping hold it before setting it down. "Where do you want the tattoo...it can be anywhere on yiur body. " Grandfather says, "Your weapons, you will not need them." Andrea blinks in surprise. "Tat-? Oh... " She shakes her head, "Not now, Grandfather." She glances down at herself, then asks quickly, because she's not sure how long she has to decide, "Does it matter where it goes?" Lars shakes his head. "Make it torso, so a spiral cant cut it off by taking an arm. Like over your heart or belly." Grandfather says, "Walk on road, hm? Walk left side, safe. Walk right side, safe. Walk middle, sooner or later get squish just like grape." Andrea shudders a little at the thought, then glances down at herself. She nods. "Good idea, Grandfather," she says, then looks up to Lars again as she gestures to herself. "How about here, on my hip? It's a sword, seems like the place to put it. Covered by my clothes, not likely to get chopped off... " Lars nods, "Ok..shift to wolf then back and lay on your side and Ill put it on you." Grandfather says, "Try not. Do. Or do not. There is no try." Andrea gives a worried look. "Okay... not, uh, very good at this, but I'll give it a try." She grits her teeth and concentrates, and mutters, "-Yes- Grandfather, Jesus." And she quickly starts to shift, hair sprouting across her body as her human form quickly grows larger, more canine. She knocks into a nearby chair as she gets -much- larger, turning into a giant wolf for a moment, before snarling a little and shrinking down again into a normal wolf size. She growls to herself and mutters in wolf-speak, "Shit I suck at this." Meanwhile, yep, clothes ruined. Lars grins, brushing a hand over the wolfs head, scatching behind the ears."Its ok, I should have had you take them off first. Dont move." Reaching down her back, he plucks some fur,"Ok..shift back.." He starts to mix the ash withe the fur and heating again." Andrea gives a little whimper and a whine. "Is it really necessary to shift back? Oh all right... " She knew the answer before she asked, and even so, a good student follows the teacher. So she does, and once human again, she hugs her knees to her chest, trying to cover up at least a little. "Okay, clothes should've been first," she mutters. Lars smirks,"Yeah, pleasent on the eyes. Ok..so I have made what will be the ink. Roll to the side and I will trace it on your hip, if you want." Grandfather says, "(Condescending chuckle)" Andrea rolls her eyes to herself, apparently in response to something her Grandfather said. She does as instructed, rolling over onto her side with her left hip up, back to Lars as she tries to keep what little modesty she has left. "Glad you're enjoying yourself at least," she jokes, blushing again, or maybe that's just the fire. Lars chuckles, "Trust me...its a bit of torture. First attractive women I meet in years and she is fullblooded. Damn it.." Tracing the soot over a spot on her hip in a shape like a sword, he pats her side the focuses. It burns a moment then fades as he pulls his knees up, turning his eyes away,"All done..dint worry ,I didnt see much." Andrea chuckles a little and shakes her head as she sits up again, still with her knees against her chest. She glances down at her hip, gently touching the new tattoo there. "Wow, that's it? So, how does it work?" Lars looks down to keep from trying to see something. "When you shift, the swird becomes the tattoo, unless you concentrate and want it in yiur hand or claw " Andrea grins as he looks away, and brushes her hand over her hip again. "Wow... " Then she turns back to her backpack and starts rummaging through it for some new clothes, and starts getting dressed again. There's no way to completely cover herself as she does, so if he sees, he sees. She tries not to worry about it, though she's still blushing a bit. "Is there any... trick to the rite? It seemed pretty straightforward, do you think there'd be a problem with me trying it myself, to bind my clothes?" Lars turns and blinks a few times, getting an eyeful but just grins. "Well um..take small pieces near the seems and such and it will not ruin your clothing. Also, tend to go with less layers...less things to bond. Like...I got my two shirts and pants. Kinda gave up on the boxers and socks." Andrea mms and nods as she takes mental notes, while she gets to her feet and pulls a new pair of pants on, and then she tugs a sweatshirt down over her head. "Yeah, that makes sense." She absently rubs her hand against her hip again, still getting used to the idea that her sword is there, even though it's not there. She looks at Lars again and flashes him a small grin. "Well. I haven't gotten naked with someone I just met since college. This has been quite a day." Lars chuckles. "I told you I wouldn't pounce on you, you are safe here. It was nice to look at though." Rubbing his face, he slowly recovers, taking it easy as he stands. "I may be full blooded but I'm still a guy." Grandfather says, "Control, control, you must learn control!" Andrea grins and can't help but look him over as her mind wanders, then she blinks and blushes again. "Grandfather! Shut up!" she whispers to herself, blushing harder. Then she glances back to Lars. "Yes, well, yes," she stammers. "Um, maybe I'll try binding my clothes later. Did you, uh, say I could have a room around here somewhere?" Lars chuckles, "What did he say?" He walks back in and around the corner. Down a hallway, he opens a door. Inside, a bed, dresser, desk and door to the shared bathroom. "This is yours." Andrea quickly stuffs the remains of her old clothes into her backpack, then follows along. "Thank you very much," she says, looking around. "Mind if I have a moment to myself? I need to... well, it's just... this has been a lot, and I need to stop and rest and get my bearings for a minute." Lars pulls the key from the door and hands it over. "As long as you need, I'll be out here. If you need something...oh...here." Reaching into his pocket, he pulls out a phone. "Its a burner....take it." Andrea nods and takes the key, and the phone. "Thank you, thank you, Lars. I... I just don't know what else to say." Her eyes get a bit glassy as tears start to well up, but she keeps her composure. She nods again and then turns towards her room. "I just need a break... it's been a long journey to get here, and then so much happened, so fast... " Andrea turns and heads into her room, closing the door behind herself. If he was nosy and listened in, he would've heard her snoring softly as she finally collapsed, exhausted, after finally finding a place she felt safe enough to let herself truly rest. --End Log-- Category:Log Category:Log/January-2018 Category:Log/Pasadena Category:Log/Andrea